


Ore no rakuen

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Introspection, M/M, Sleeping Together, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Kame savait que celle qu’il sentait ne se pouvait pas appeler félicité, mais pendant tant des années il avait menti à soi-même si bien qu’il s’était désormais convaincu.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya





	Ore no rakuen

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Ore no rakuen**

**(Mon paradis)**

_« Naverno eto moj raj_

_Iskat’ego otrazhen’e »_

[On dirait que c’est mon paradis

essayer de voir ton reflet]

Kame savait que celle qu’il sentait ne se pouvait pas appeler félicité, mais pendant tant des années il avait menti à soi-même si bien qu’il s’était désormais convaincu.

Jin dormait, depuis au moins quelques heures.

Il lui tournait le dos, mais même avec le lumière éteint et l’obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, Kazuya pouvait voir bien son reflet dans le verre d’en face, il pouvait apercevoir ses traits détendus, comme s’il souriait dans son sommeil.

Il n’arrivait jamais à lui, il en était sûr.

Lui avait donné beaucoup Jin pendant les années passées ensemble, et chaque chose qu’il lui avait donné il lui l’avait après arrachée, sans prendre soin de comment il pouvait se sentir.

Et encore Kame ouvrait la porte, encore il laissait qu’il entrait dans sa maison et dans son lit, et pas seulement il le permettait : il aimait bien être une constante dans la vie du plus vieux, et il se contentait des miettes qu’il lui donnait comme si ces étaient suffisantes pour lui rendre réellement heureux.

Il lui caressa une hanche avec la main, en l’étendant et en le serrant dans les bras, en s’approchant à lui comme si contre ce corps il pouvait trouver abri par ces pensées, comme si Jin était au même temps le male et le remède.

Il le vit s’agiter légèrement avant de lever la tête et se retourner pour le regarder, quitte à s’abandonner à nouveau contre l’oreiller.

« Kazu... » bougonna-t-il, endormi. « Qu’y a-t-il ? »

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, et plutôt il laissa que sa main allait plus bas, en suivant le parcours si familial tracé par la ligne de l’aine et qui menait jusqu’à son sexe, en l’enveloppant entre les doigts, en le serrant doucement avant de commencer à les bouger.

Jin rit avec lassitude, mais il ne le rejeta pas.

Il grogna quelque chose sans sens, et après il se laissa aller contre le corps de Kazuya, en s’offrant complétement à son touche et à sa bouche, sans bouger un muscle non plus, en laissant que le plus jeune se prenait ce qu’il voulait de lui, en lui donnant la momentanée et illusoire sensation d’omnipotence dont Kamenashi avait terriblement besoin.

_« A pod shagami bosonogimi meteli i lio_

_On bolsh’e nikogda ix misley moih ne uydet »_

[Et sous les passes pieds nus seulement tempêtes et glace

Et il ne va jamais abandonner mes pensées non plus]

Il continua à bouger la main sur lui, de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus à la recherche désespérée de voir son expression bouleversée par l’orgasme, de se sentir nécessaire pour sa satisfaction, de se sentir encore un être humain, et pas seulement un objet accessoire d’utiliser quand Jin voulait.

Et il obtint ce qu’il voulait après quelques minutes, et il le sentit pousser contre son corps et à rencontre de sa main, prononcer son nomme plusieurs fois avec un ton étouffé et sacrément érotique, que pour Kame était comme sa chanson préférée, et après se laisser aller au épuisement, les yeux encore fermés et l’expression plus endormie qu’avant.

Kazuya savait qu’il n’allait pas avoir rien de plus que ça, mais comment il avait fait toujours, il allait essayer de s’en faire être suffisant.

Jin retourna dormir, et il retourna regarder son reflet, conscient du fait que rien n’avait changé, et que la chaleur de sa peau allait disparaître trop tôt, en laissant place au si familial froid auquel il était habitué.

Jin allait être encore là, le lendemain matin.

Et dans ses pensées, et dans le souvenir laissé au touche de ses mains, là il allait rester pour toujours, à le convaincre que celle qu’il sentait à ce moment-là était vraiment félicité.


End file.
